


treasure

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	treasure

**Author's Note:**

> [thowdinson's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thowdinson) and [ babbu loki's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/babbuloki)

“RRROOAAAWWRR,” said thor. “i dragon.” he ran around the garden, red cloak flying out behind him and arms outstretched for wings. thor liked being a dragon.

“well where is your treasures then?” asked loki, unimpressed. it was quite difficult to impress loki, thor had learned.

“i’m a new dragon,” decided thor. “i don’t haves any treasures yet. but i’m going to steals some.”

loki patted his furs, not looking very interested in a dragon without treasures. “ok,” he said.

thor grinned, and swooped forward, grabbing loki’s hand in his. “i steals YOU,” he announced, and began to pull loki off the bench and over the grass.

loki resisted, but gave thor a tiny smile. “you steals me?” he asked, sounding like he wasn’t curious at all. thor had got very good at telling when loki was just pretending.

“you my treasure,” thor told him. “you have shiny coat, and pretty horn, and nice smile. I steals you and keeps you forever.”

“sorry dragon,” said loki. “but i have hubband who will comes rescue me. he very protective. he probably hit you with hammer until you forgets how to fly.”

“i eat him,” said thor, and loki giggled. thor tried pulling him forward again but loki still wouldn’t get up. he was looking thoughtful.

“sorry dragon,” said loki again, “if you stealings me you haves to carry me. and not drops. or my ice beastie come eat you.”

“i dragon,” pointed out thor. “i huff on ice beastie and he melts.” but he carefully wrapped his arms around loki and lifted him. loki giggled again. thor carried loki over the nearest tree and set him down gently in the shade. “now we in cave,” he told loki.

loki looked around and sniffed. “cave dirty, furs get ruined,” he said. “also, where other shinies? cave boring.”  
thor could see that loki was going to be just as demanding a treasure as he was a hubband. “cave not that dirty,” he protested. “and i fetch other shinies.”

loki sat down on a root. “i wait,” he said, and thor sighed, then stretched out his arms and flew off to find some suitable tribute.

a little while later, he ran back, arms full of his mama’s borrowed necklaces (his mama had been very understanding towards a new dragon in need of some shinies). but when he reached the tree, loki was nowhere to be seen. he called out, wondering if loki had got bored and wandered off – it was annoying, but it happened sometimes.

“ah-ha!” thor heard from behind him, and felt something fall over his head and shoulders. A loop of rope was now around his arms, tightening suddenly and trapping him. he turned, a couple of the necklaces falling to the ground, and saw loki holding the end of the rope, looking very pleased with himself. “now you my dragon,” loki told him smugly.

“oh,” said thor. he wriggled a bit, but loki had caught him pretty well. “ok,” he said. “whats now?”

“now you protects when it too hot for ice beastie, and also brings me shinies,” said loki. “and carry me when tireds.”  
thor nodded, thinking that being loki’s dragon sounded a lot like being loki’s hubband. “what i gets in return?” he asked.

“you not gets anything, you just my dragon now.” replied loki, beginning to patter towards the palace and pulling thor along behind him. “also, you have to gimme cape.”

“this not cape, these my wings,” protested thor, allowing himself to be towed across the grass.

loki stopped and turned to look at him.

thor sighed heavily. “ok, you can haves cape,” he agreed. loki smiled brightly.

“good thow-hubband-dragon,” he said, hornbutting thor gently on the cheek. thor went pink, and loki let go the rope so thor could step out of it. “now carry,” loki told him, lifting his chin and looking imperious. “have serious royals business to attends to, dragon. takes me to tea-room.”

“yes, hubband-treasure,” said thor as he wrapped his arms around loki to lift him again, and had the very rare joy of seeing loki blush violet. “rrroooaaawwwwrr!” he added, and was a dragon again, swooping over fields with his treasure in his claws.

“you terrible dragon,” loki told him later, over delicious invisible snowflake tea. “but at least you not drops me like hubband.”


End file.
